The Forgotten Experiment
by SlayerBunny
Summary: Dilandau was not the only successful experiment created by the scientists. There was girl before who was the best but escaped to the Mystic Moon and forgot about all of Gaea, but now she is returning. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, sadly!**

**A/N: Hey this is GoddessHitomi with my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it even though I am not brilliant at getting what I think in my imagination down on paper. Anyway tell me what you think. Read and Review! Thanx! **

**The Forgotten Experiment: Prologue**

**By GoddessHitomi**

It was midnight and all was quiet in the Zeibach experiment headquarters. The only sound that could be heard was the patrolling guards checking in on all the residents of the lower levels of the building. That is if you can call them residents, since they were all brought there unwillingly. Practically all of the prisoners were homeless or kidnapped children who were brought to the building to see if they would become Zeibach's next successful creation.

The kids here were all treated like they were just animals that shouldn't even be given a second glance, they were nothing. However this was not the case for one of the experiments. She was the scientists' latest and most important experiment. She was not like the others; she wasn't born from a normal family.

Her parents were projects just like the other kids and were the best assassins known anywhere; even though no one knew who they really were since secrecy is key in their occupation. Then after many years of countless completed jobs the couple was put up in a village to be called on only if the Empire really needed them, which wasn't often, since they had destroyed practically all of the people who opposed the Zeibach Empire.

The woman soon became pregnant, had a beautiful, bouncing baby girl and they named her Kiara. The little girl had the darkest black hair with deep blood red eyes that seemed to shine like rubies. She had ivory skin that made her hair stand out and she was one of those babies that you could tell when she grew up she would be desired by all men. Beside from her beauty and being a child born from the best assassins born on Gaea, Kiara had special powers that the Empire was interested in. The parents obviously didn't give her over and for that the Empire killed them and kidnapped Kia. However this didn't happen until Kia was at the age of 8, and before her parents died they taught her some of their tricks unbeknownst to Zeibach.

Kia soon became the Empire next project; they injected her with many drugs which enhanced her: sight, hearing, strength and agility. Zeibach took her under their wing and trained her to be the youngest and one of the best assassins by the age of 10; however they were still baffled by her power that seemed to never show up and couldn't make her use. They thought that maybe she didn't have the powers to begin with, but she did still have a strange aura that surrounded her. They didn't through her away because with or without powers she was still one of their best assassins and experiments.

When Kia was kidnapped by she became quiet and reserved, she never talked unless she was ordered and always did what she was told by her superiors no matter what. The Empire thought it was strange that she changed totally when she was out on a mission; she seemed to have lots of fun killing targets in many different ways. Kia always seemed to play a game with her prey but Zeibach thought nothing of it as long she was still loyal to them. What they didn't know was that Kia was getting prepared for her big escape. One of the things Kia learned from her parents was to always to play your part. Basically she was pretending to be on Zeibach's side so she could gain their trust and then stab them in the back.

And she played her part well because she had a lot of freedom in the Zeibach headquarters, which had been her home for 2 years. All this freedom didn't come in much use on the night of her escape though, since all the guards came charging after her when she broke out of the headquarters. She was heading toward the woods when she was surrounded by guards, they closed in on her and she knew it was no use. However just when it seemed there was no hope a beam of white light surrounded her lifting her up towards the Mystic Moon.

On the Mystic Moon the light ended right in front of a group of men carrying weapons. Kia then fell down to the ground but knocked herself out on the cold, hard concrete floor. The men to say the least were gob-smacked, who was this girl? The leader of the group decided that they should take her with them. Unbeknownst to Kia she had landed right into the hands of a group of professional assassins.

After a year of searching high and low for Kiara Zeibach decided it was a lost cause and destroyed any trace of her from their records. They thought that they would never see her again, but how wrong they were!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, sadly!**

* * *

**The Forgotten Experiment: Chapter 1:**

**By GoddessHitomi**

Feminine ruby red eyes glanced around the pub they were in looking for something in particular. From a glance the woman looked like an average girl however looking into her unusual ruby eyes you could tell there was a story behind her. She was a beautiful lady with a slim yet curvaceous body, pale and smooth ivory skin and long black hair that reached the middle of her back which was held up in a simple ponytail with a few wisps of hair hanging around her face. She was dressed in dark hip-hugging blue jeans with a black tank top with a matching dark jean jacket over top as well as a pair of black boots that were hidden under her jeans. Her eyes soon lit up with recognition when they spotted two familiar figures sitting at the back of the pub. She looked around her surroundings to check for any possible dangers as she was trained to do.

The pub itself was a small local bar where there were mainly men, which had finished work and wanted to stay away from there nagging wives a little longer, went. It had scattered wooden tables and chairs on the cheap brown carpeted floor. The lights were dim in the room and the sound of the radio could be heard over chat of the locals in the pub.

The ruby eyed continued her way to the booth with confident steps, as she approached the eyes of the two figures or should I say two men looked at her. The men looked around the age of late 20s to the 30s. The one on the left had short spiky blonde hair with hazel eyes; he wore a pair of faded jeans and a light blue top with a black jacket over top and a pair of trainers. The man sitting next to him seemed to give a wise aura off; it was like he knew knowledge of things people didn't even want to know. He had short black hair with a pair of hazel eyes; he wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a long sleeved black shirt over top and a pair of black shoes.

"Hello Kia!" said the blond in a happy tone you could tell that he was younger than the one sitting next to him by the way he acted.

"Hi Lucas!" she replied to the blond in a calm tone she then turned to the black haired man. "Hi Rio!" she said as she slid down into the seat next to him.

"Hello Kia, so when are you going to finish the job with Mark?" he replied in the same calm tone.

"Straight to the point as usual aren't we?" Kia replied.

"Guys I gotta go coz there someone I gotta meet okay?" Lucas interrupted as he stood up and went to the exit to the pub without waiting for acknowledgement from the other two. Kia and Rio just watched him leave knowing he was just going after the pretty blonde girl that had just left. After Lucas left they turned their attention back towards each other.

"In answer to your question I am going to this weekend. Mark is taking me to his beach house just out of town for the weekend, he told his wife that he is out on a business trip and she obviously bought it. She is so gullible!" Kia replied with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Be careful Kia you may have had experience in this sort of stuff but it is not as much as the rest of us and you are only 18. I don't want you to get hurt or get carried away!" said Rio in a fatherly tone. Kia just rolled her eyes after all she had this lecture a thousand times ever since her first mission at the tender age of 14.

She raised her hand and brushed some of her bangs behind her ear, which revealed the black bracelet around her wrist. It was the only thing that she had from her home wherever that was. It was a simple black bracelet which had engraved on it her name and a few words that were in a total different language so she couldn't read them however they looked strangely familiar. She was found when she was only little, she had been told that she had been transported by a pillar of blue light. However try as she might Kia couldn't remember anything before the pillar and the only thing she had to go on was the bracelet even though the language was not any on earth.

Kia sighed. "Rio I know you are worried about me but you don't have to be you have raised and trained me well to handle any situation so don't worry. I have done this a thousand of times. I will be back by Monday perfectly fine, okay?" Kia replied in an exhausted tone.

Rio looked at her in deep thought; he knew something big was coming up that he could not prepare her for. Rio then let out a deep breath deciding that he should just enjoy the time he had with her now. He had felt very protective over ever since she landed at his feet, she was like the daughter he had never had. "Okay, I trust you to come back safe and away from the weird government agents. Now away form business lets have a drink then go and find the others." He replied.

"Now you are talking, besides I need to check that Rex has got my wig ready it got a little tangled from when I was with Mark." Kia replied with a light blush on her cheeks. Rio just raised an eyebrow at her and went to get the drinks.

* * *

On the Zeibach floating fortress and inside the communication room stood Folken the Stratgoes of the Zeibach Empire listened to Emperor Dornkirk drone on. Folken was about to fall asleep when Dornkirk brought something to his attention, something that was very important. 

"Folken, there is a powerful element coming to Gaea in a couple of days. I want you to investigate it; it could be the key to Zeibach's victory. It seems to be coming from the Mystic Moon and is very powerful." Dornkirk said in an old and dying voice.

"Yes sir, I will investigate the matter as soon as possible. I will send the Dragon Slayers to handle the matter since it is of this much importance." Folken replied in a monotone voice with no expression. With that said he terminated the transmission and headed to tell General Dilandau Albatou of the upcoming mission.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is the next part to the story. Sorry it took s****o long but school just started again and I haven't done any of the homework.**

**BIG thanx to Dayaja, TakaShira and Sirenna for reviewing! You guys are the best! I love your stories as well you guys know how to keep people hooked! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne obviously!**

**A/N: I know, I know… I should have updated long ago. I have had some trouble trying to figure out where I want to take this next 'cos the story is all mixed up in my head along with other life problems. Anyway I have changed this chapter a bit so it fits better to the next one which is gonna come out soon! **

* * *

**The Forgotten Experiment: Chapter 2:**

**By SlayerBunny**

Kia slowly got out of the blue BMW and waited for the man who was driving to lead her into the beach house in front of them. The house itself was a ground level white wood panel house, on the grassland next to a large beach. Surrounding it were many like it but little adjustments, around this particular house were a few trees boxed in by a white picket fence which supplied some shade in the sweltering heat.

The man exited the car and slowly walked towards Kia, she turned her head and smiled seductively at him, he replied with a smile of his own. Kia took in his appearance as he approached her with slight disgust. He was taller than her by about 4 inches with short dark brown hair, which was greying at the temples and gelled to give off a professional business look; however Kia thought that it just made his hair look extremely greasy. He had hazel eyes, a few wrinkles on his face here and there and he looked in his early 50's. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, black trousers and a pair of black dress shoes. He gave off an air of being mistrustful which was proven by the fact that even though he had a wedding ring on his finger he was looking at Kia, not his wife, as his latest meal. However he did not know that Kia was just toying with him and what he saw in front of him was no more than a façade.

The man stood in front of Kia and held out his hand to her while saying with a smile: "Shall I give you a tour of the place, Maria?" Kia smiled sweetly back looking innocent while imagining the look on his face when he discovers what she has in store for him. "I would love to, Mark. Especially the bedroom," Kia replied hinting at what she knew he wanted. She accepted his hand and felt him squeeze it gently in acknowledgement. She held back a shiver of disgust as to not alarm to anything, she did not want to ruin the fun that was coming.

Kia didn't look like her normal self at all; if someone who knew her walked passed her they probably wouldn't recognise her, not that many did. Instead of her waist length silky ebony hair, were locks of light brown curly hair that went down just touched her shoulders. In place of her mysterious ruby eyes was a pair of light blue ones. She wore a light blue summer dress which fitted her form perfectly; it had no straps and reached just above her knees. On her feet was a pair of open toe, light blue sandals showing her silver toe ring.

The couple went around to the trunk of the BMW and got their bags out, locked the car and headed up the gravel path. Mark grabbed his and one of Kia's suitcases, while Kia grabbed her other suitcase. He flashed a smile at Kia who returned it knowing he was thinking what they would get up to on this weekend. She held back a smirk because she knew what he thought was going to happen was far from the truth. _I will enjoy the time I spend torturing him; he is one of the most boring guys I have ever met… I wonder what toys I should use? I can't simply shoot him, it would spoil the fun. It is so much more fun when using older means of weaponry, maybe I should start with my dagger? _Kia shivered with anticipation. _I know something is going to be different this weekend it isn't going to be like usual, something is going to interrupt my fun, I just know it._

Just as she finished her thoughts and approached the front door of the beach house with Mark to her left, a bright blue pillar of light surrounded the couple with their luggage. Mark screamed a surprisingly girlish scream while Kia controlled her reaction and studied the situation as she had been taught to do. _I knew something like this was going to happen. All I hope is that it isn't a bunch of government agents waiting for me on the other end of this light. _That was Kia's last thought as she and Mark left the Earth.

* * *

A knock sounded on Folken's office door, he looked up and with an emotionless voice called the visitor in. The door swung open and in strutted the feared pyro. 

"Folken what do you want me to do now, I should be training my slayers not wasting my time on doing errands for you!" asked a very annoyed Dilandau.

"Hello Dilandau. The order did not come from me it came from Lord Dornkirk. You are to go and pick up an element that will help Zaibach." Folken calmly supplied used to Dilandau's temper.

"Fine! Where am I going and what am I getting?"

"We are expecting a very strong power to descend from the Mystic Moon any time n-" Someone interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Enter!" In came a soldier clad in a grey military suit. He bowed to the two in the room. "Milord the element has just landed in quadrant E4!"

"Very well! You are dismissed! Well Dilandau it seems you are to leave right away." Folken replied. The soldier left the room leaving the two once again alone.

"Great another mystic moon bitch! Fine! What am I looking for?" Dilandau retorted.

"Our findings tell us that it is a human but we do not if it is male or female. So just capture any strange humans. Without hurting them. Dismissed." Folken then carried on with his work waiting for the young general to leave. Dilandau clenched his first to stop himself from punching Folken and turned round out the door to complete the mission. As he walked down the hall to collect the slayers he punched a soldier in the face as he passed, a smirk of satisfaction crossed his face.

* * *

Kia slowly opened her eyes and looked around noticing it was night. _Uhhh! Why couldn't I have landed on something soft?_ She studied her surroundings trying to get to grips as to what had just happened. _I seem to be in some type of forest and by the looks of it, it seems I have been unconscious for quite a while._ She slowly sat up and found Mark sprawled out next to her unconscious. _Asshole! I should just kill him now. But… he could come in handy! Hmm…_

A groan sounded from beside her and she watched as Mark slowly came back to the world of the living.

"Urgh! Where am I?" he said groggily, sitting up while holding his head. He glanced around and then saw 'Maria' next to him. "Hey baby! You okay? Do you know where we are?" Mark said soothingly.

_Playboy as always. Trying to act the gentleman. Oh well might as well go back in to my innocent role._ "I'm fine Mark. I'm just it a bit scared I don't know where we are." 'Maria' said timidly while flinging herself into his arms, acting scared.

"It's okay. We will find our way back and continue our weekend?" he replied soothingly while rubbing her back. Kia just smirked once again fooling him.

Suddenly there was a noise and they were surrounded by seven men all with swords gleaming in the night.

"Why hello there. You must be what we are looking for. Come with us now and you will come to no harm." One of the men said as he stepped into their view.

_Well what do we have here?_ Kia thought as she stared at the man in front of her. He was taller than her by about 5 inches with a black leather army suit on that seemed to have spikes coming out from the red shoulder pads. He had short silver hair and a strange sort of diadem around his forehead. He looked to be about 18 but what made Kia stare were his red eyes that looked a lot like hers. _And I thought I was the only one with that eye colour. Hmm… I wonder who he is, he is quite cute in a weird sorta way. However he could be an agent though he doesn't look like one. But these days they will try anything to get their hands on me. I'll just have to keep my disguise and guard up until I figure out who they are._

Mark could not stop staring at the swords that were surrounding them. It was then that he realised the leader of the group was waiting for an answer.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Mark voice wavered slightly as he said this, giving away his fear.

Kia inwardly rolled her eyes and chose to remain silent. _Could he be anymore pathetic?_

Dilandau slowly studied each of them. The man looked to be middle-aged with his brown hair slowly turning grey and he was about the same height as himself. He was wearing black trousers, a blue shirt and looked scared of him even though he tried to hide it. _Good he should cower in fear._ He smirked and then turned his attention to the young woman beside the man. He could tell she was shorter than him with wavy brown hair that was a bit messed up and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that had grass and mud stains over it and blue shoes. Over all she looked to innocent for him but still pretty. _Strange attire! That dress shows way too much skin compared to what the women here wear._ _Although I wouldn't mind having a good fuck with her. Maybe Folken will give her to me as a reward?_ He noticed that she was studying him and his smirk grew. However as he looked at her eyes closer he saw that she was hiding something. _Hmm… mysterious thing she is._ (Yoda talk! Hehehehehe!)

"I am General Dilandau Albatou, leader of Zaibach's elite warriors, the Dragon Slayers, and you are?" Dilandau said confidently. Never taking his eyes away from the woman.

Mark slowly stood up bringing 'Maria' with him. He saw the way the guy looked at her and kept her close to his chest. She was his!

"I am Mark Machino and this is my girlfriend Maria Lanra." He replied somewhat steadily, although everyone there could hear the slight apprehension in his voice.

"Great now the introductions are over you are to come with us so we can figure out what you are doing here. Don't worry we won't cause you any harm… yet." Dilandau replied watching the way Mark held Maria close to him. _She won't be his for long._

Mark slowly nodded and followed Dilandau as he and his men slowly walked to a strange sort of flying contraption. He wasn't going to argue with a group of men that had swords and had the ability to kill him. He looked at the machine in wonder as they slowly boarded silently and went up to a bigger fortress. Mark gulped, where were they?

Kia looked around her and studied everything as she had been doing since the beginning. She was confused as to where they could be. _I wonder where I am? As long as this isn't some government set up I will play along. I wonder how this machine works? _Up ahead the group could see a floating fortress looming above them. Kia and Mark looked up at in surprise with mouths open; one more dignified looking than the other._ Wow look at that fortress. This all seems oddly familiar. This is either some weird dream or another world._

Little did Kia know that she was correct in her assumption. They slowly boarded the fortress and were ushered into a large room with Dilandau and the slayers right behind them. The room had tall black walls and a black floor with lights around the room giving the room an eerie feeling. Directly in front of them was a tall man with a large stature and light blue hair with a tattoo under his right eye, wearing a black cloak.

"Welcome to Gaea!" the man greeted them calmly.


End file.
